


Frikking at Lightspeed

by OutRes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Teasing, Babu Frik can do it all, Cockpit Sex, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Droid Sex (Mentioned), Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interspecies, Kissing, Light Angst, Massage, Masturbation, Squirting, Undressing, hey HEYYYYY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutRes/pseuds/OutRes
Summary: On the way back from Exegol, Zorii Bliss and Babu Frik find a way to decompress.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Babu Frik
Kudos: 3





	Frikking at Lightspeed

It had been a long week for Zorii Bliss, leader of the Kijimi Spice Runners.

Partly because there was no longer _a Kijimi to run spice to_ , the snowy shadowport having met its end via superlaser from a Final Order dreadnought.

Zorii grimaced at that now-irrefutable fact, her helmetless head listlessly propped up against the interior canopy of a BTA-NR2 Y-Wing pilfered from a bolthole she and most of her gang had fled to shortly before the planet’s destruction.

But she’d gotten them back for that. After all, the gang leader had just taken part in perhaps the single largest space engagement in galactic history. Thousands of ships - ex-military transports, assault snubfighters, and system patrol frigates, to name a scant few - had answered Lando Calrissian’s call to action against the reborn Emperor Palpatine’s fleet of planet-killing warships, and despite it all (including a brief interlude where _lightning_ shot up from the surface of Exegol and briefly disabled everyone), they had won.

 _She_ had won. For Kijimi.

When the occupying stormtroopers very quickly and efficiently packed up and left, Zorii and her crew had tried to grab whatever civilians they could find, stuffing them into the transport they’d sequestered away for fast escapes. She knew an orbital bombardment was on the way. She’d just underestimated the Emperor’s capacity for spite.

The gang leader’s jaw tightened, hands mindlessly working at some metallic fixture in the cockpit. 

She hadn’t even seen the damn planet die.

And now, hurtling through the revolving blue kaleidoscope of hyperspace, Zorii couldn’t help but relive that unseen death, her mind picturing entire mountain ranges pulverized, along with the buildings, the _people_ living beneath their peaks. 

“Zorii, guleapa head _good_?”

Her frown lifted, if slightly. She hadn’t lost everyone.

Babu Frik, nine-inch-tall erstwhile genius mechanic of Kijimi, gazed at Bliss with large-eyed, melancholic concern. He’d ridden along with her, both in the evacuation, and for the final battle, helped keep the aging bomber from falling apart as TIE fighters battered away at its shields.

He was energetic then, even yelling out in elation to Zorii’s old flame Poe Dameron over the comm. Now, he was nearly as gloomy as the brown-haired pirate, his whiskered cheeks drooping downward.

Still, just the sight of the little Anzellan, perched just inches away on an inactive targeting computer, raised Zorii’s spirits. She managed a shrug. “Guleapa head… _so-so_.”

“Blap.”

Same.

After all, lovers tended to reflect each other’s moods.

It had started as a business relationship between the two; Zorii needed spot repairs and mods for her ships, droids, and guns, _and_ she paid Babu better than most. Soon, after a handful of adventures that had the mechanic further getting mixed up in the gang’s affairs, they became fast friends, fond of drinking songs and dejarik games.

But then there was the job on Orto Plutonia. Zorii and Babu had gotten separated from the rest of the gang, the result of a deal gone bad. They’d had to hunker down in a cave, hiding in freezing near-darkness from a tribe of angry Talz.

It wasn’t long before they were found… by the Runners, thankfully. The pair were definitely eager to get out of the cave, but not away from each other. After that, they began spending more and more time alone together, mostly in Babu’s workshop.

Some of the greener members of the gang quipped and riffed on the odd relationship, but were quickly-rebuffed by Zorii’s lieutenants, who were quietly thankful to the Anzellan for providing their legendarily-stoic leader some needed solace.

And here, on the long journey back to the Resistance’s base on Ajan Kloss, he was doing just that.

Zorii felt a slight weight on the bronzium gorget she wore above her dark red body glove. She craned her head slightly to see Babu sitting on her shoulder, inches away from her face. He tapped the armor with a three-toed foot. “Trezen klak-klak?” 

The gang leader didn’t even need a second to consider the offer of a massage, especially from Babu.

“ _Kriff_ yes.”

She reached up and undid hidden clasps at her collarbone and the base of her spine. The gorget fell away, with Babu dexterously catching the pieces and stowing them with Zorii’s bulky helmet and other gear below the cockpit’s seat.

Finally free of the restrictive - but effective, she reminded herself - article, the human rolled her shoulders, letting the remarkable tension in them begin to flow free. Babu scrambled up behind her on the back of the ejection seat and laid on his wrinkled stomach, cracking his spindly, yet nimble fingers in preparation.

Zorii sighed in pleasure as the alien began his ministrations on her right shoulder, his gray digits finding and testing places that few normal-sized masseurs could even perceive. She hissed in pain as Babu attacked a particularly-taut cord of muscle near her neck, but in the next moment, cooed in relief as the Anzellan worked out the kink. 

This continued for a number of relaxing minutes, Babu switching his position more-than-once to focus on whichever shoulder he felt needed attention. Zorii was practically floating in her utter satisfaction, and just sat, unmoving, for a good while, even after the alien had wrapped up and had proceeded to quietly lounge behind the headrest.

All the human could do was blow out a breath, the exhale disturbing her free-flowing brown tresses. “It’s been so long…” She blinked, trying to remember. “Yetta chor… da _Hapan_ bechoro?”

Bliss could hear Babu nodding, the rough leather of his welding hood scratching against the seat. “ _Two_ podeda.”

Two months. After the Hapan job, the First Order had begun to genuinely crack down on the Runners’ operations, forcing their leader off Kijimi for longer and longer periods as she tried to salvage the gang’s profit margin.

Deep down, a whisper of an ache reminded her that it’d been twice that long since they’d had sex.

Zorii hummed in amusement, her mind withdrawing further back to _that_ time, as well as all the other times they’d done the deed in the tinkerer’s workshop. It was common knowledge in not only Kijimi City but much of the criminal underworld that Babu was preternaturally-gifted in droid programming, but only Zorii was cognizant of his ability to manipulate droids to perform certain _tasks_ that easily went beyond the scope of their original functions.

By the end of that night, she had been thankful that Babu regularly memory-wiped those droids, specifically, as a rule.

Her favorite was the old B1 battle droid, its pelvic region modified with a custom, _multi-faceted_ rig that made Zorii’s toes curl without fail. The memory of the act, the automaton’s squeaky vocoder ordering her to comply while pounding her holes into oblivion atop one of Babu’s workbenches, left her chuckling and unconsciously rubbing the inside of her clothed thighs in equal measure. 

The Anzellan picked up on this, goggle-sized eyes curiously peeking away from behind the headrest.

This time, an actual whisper: “Trezen _fuck-_ time?”

Zorii jolted up in her seat. Not for the first time in her life, she’d forgotten Babu was there.

A part of her wanted to decline; she reckoned the cramped command center of a military-spec’ed space bomber, full of sensitive electronics as it was, probably wasn’t the _best_ place to strip down and get busy in.

Another part of her replied, voice replete with its usual wry huskiness, “Well... I guess I can at least pay you back for the massage...”

Zorii jerked off her gundark-hide flight gloves and raised her right arm, letting the tiny mechanic scamper up it to rest on the pale, warm skin of her palm. He stared at her in lusty expectation, and she obliged by bringing him in close, leaving a delicate peck of a kiss on his age-mottled lips.

The Anzellan smelled thickly of oil, but tasted of a spice that reminded Zorii of a night spent scouting through the glade on Kuan, looking for a hidden score. The evocation was heightened as Babu returned the kiss, his miniscule lips managing to lock onto Zorii’s. She sighed through their smooch as he pushed in a surprisingly-thick tongue, eager to taste the gang leader as much as she did him.

Zorii imagined _she_ tasted largely of stale caf and the ration bar she’d gorged down that morning, but judging by the attention that the Anzellan was giving her, she could have just eaten a Tarisian truffle.

It wasn’t long until the growing heat between them became too noticeable for either party to ignore. Zorii, for her part, was utterly flushed, the slight creases on her brow and cheeks disappearing under a blush that threatened to travel down her neck. Babu, lacking cheeks for a blush to spread upon, compensated in flagrant, aroused panting, his already-large eyes dilating to black pools. 

Picking up on his need, Zorii began to quickly undress the alien, starting with his goggles and leather hood. Babu snickered as the material brushed aside his long whiskers in clearing, then moved to assist his partner by unwrapping the straps keeping his shock-shield gloves in place.

Now completely-topless, the Anzellan bowed his bald head, letting Zorii place a discreet, loving kiss on his smooth crown. There was now only one impediment to his nudity; a tool-bearing kilt that half-covered his bare legs and feet.

Babu moaned as the human rucked down this last obstacle, letting the small, swollen slit that concealed his genitals breathe free in the heady, recycled air. Zorii bit her lip, slowing working the spot with her other hand. The gang leader could feel the Anzellan’s body shuddering against her palm as she massaged the delicate place with her thumb.

Just a little more…

Slowly but surely, a crimson stalk grew out from Babu’s slot. Zorii redirected her efforts to the Anzellan’s minute manhood, and was met with near-instantaneous result; the mechanic arched in her hand as he climaxed, a white-blue fluid shooting out and staining Zorii’s face and body glove.

The gang leader prolonged the orgasm with a trick she’d learned not long after she’d consummated her relationship with Babu, teasing the puckered ring of his anus with her pinkie. Anzellans, as she’d discovered, were incredibly sensitive there, as their decreased metabolisms ensured that the orifice was used only once in a fortnight. 

Babu squealed in ecstasy, and sprayed even more of his cum on Zorii, who was all-too-happy to receive it. She was always surprised by the sheer amount of spunk the little guy had in him; another quirk of his species, the human assumed.

Utterly spent, Babu went limp, his arms and legs sleepily dangling aside Zorii’s palm and fingers. What little of his semen remained dripped down onto the cockpit seat as the Anzellan’s dick gradually retreated back within its sheath. 

The human smiled as she stared at the form. He always looked so innocent post-coitus. She made a small bed of his clothes atop the targeting computer, then deposited him there for a much-needed rest.

And then, skin-flushing and hair-tousled, Zorii turned to her own affairs.

She immediately ran into issues.

For starters, the cockpit was too small to divest herself of her body glove without chancing an accidental strike of some ill-placed switch or setting toggle. It would be anti-climatic _,_ to say the least, that Zorii Bliss met her end flying home fromThe Big Battle. 

But more importantly, she didn’t want to disturb Babu.

So, that left her pondering some over-the-clothes action. Sighing, Zorii removed the vambraces on her wrists, then let her hands wander across her body, fingers meeting light resistance from her now-sticky chest. Moving to her sizable breasts, she confirmed by touch what she already was feeling; her nipples were very aroused, practically tenting the fabric. She teased them, just slightly, and a _lightning bolt_ traveled down the human’s core to her quickly-besotting nethers.

The gang leader swiftly moved a hand to her crotch, and oh, she was _definitely_ having the body glove laundered when they reached port. There, it was warm and moist to the touch, squishing as Zorii’s digits searched for her clit beneath the somewhat-thick material.

The human found it easily, but, after a few experimental flicks, groaned. There was just too much suit in the way, and not nearly enough of the sheer tactile _feeling_ she needed. And she couldn’t get off just from her breasts.

Her mind flashed through contingencies; it’d definitely be crowded down on Ajan Kloss - hell, it seemed like half the galaxy was now hypering there - but she’d probably manage to find some seclusion in the continent-wide forest. But by then, it dawned on Zorii, her flame would be out. _Especially_ after seeing Dameron again, damn him.

But just as she raised her hand to bring a vexed fist down on the control panel, a small hand caressed her ear. A squeaky voice whispered, “Jex na tenga, Zorii. Leave _all_ to me.”

The gang leader quivered in her seat, saying nothing.

Babu clambered into the space between Zorii’s neck and the seat, parting her hair and fishing out the zipper of her body glove. He jerked it down a few experimental inches. “Forward,” he ordered, and the human complied, bending herself until her outstretched arms could reach atop the cockpit console. “Strap-strap.” She obeyed this command as well, loosening the leather cord that ran just below her breasts so that it fell down to her waist. 

The nude Anzellan breathed deeply, partaking in the gang leader’s mixed scent of sweat and smuggled shampoo. Contented, he proceeded to grasp the zipper and silently ride it down his lover’s back.

With every inch she felt revealed, Zorii blushed even more. After all, she wasn’t wearing a bra - the tightness of the suit combined with the underlying cord usually provided all the support she needed. Her flush increased as Babu marked his descent with his wet tongue, the organ leaving goosebumps as its owner slid down her spine.

Zorii, still bent-over, shivered in anticipation. Babu had seen her naked before, but never before had he so _unwrapped_ her.

Arriving at the balmy intersection of the human’s bottom and the seat, the mechanic pirouetted aside as the zipper hit its end, landing on the dual belts at Zorii’s waist. Babu paused, taking stock.

“Back.”

The human straightened, abdominals slightly achy. She moved to help Babu with the belts, but was beaten to the punch, feeling both the bronzium and leather gunbelt loosen almost simultaneously. The Anzellan scampered below the seat to deposit them, then deposited _himself_ dead-center of Zorii, atop the control console. And waited.

For Zorii Bliss didn’t need any help for what was to come next.

Mouth slightly agape in inability to contain her anticipation, the human reached up behind her and seized the parted brims of her suit. She pulled them even wider apart, feeling the padded material of the seat on her bare back. Then, one-by-one, she leisurely pulled her arms out of the ribbed, dark red sleeves. With that done, Zorii let the glove fall to her waist.

Babu couldn’t help but salivate at the image.

Though she was approaching middle-age, Zorii was challenged to actually show it. A pert pair of breasts displayed only the barest hint of sag, and, amidst a handful of scars, laid a set of abs finely toned from an action-packed lifestyle.

It was on these muscles that the human laid her hand, drifted languid fingers across in a teasing, upward motion, to nipples fully-engorged in arousal. She immediately intertwined teat and digit, reaping the benefits, that familiar lightning pulsing down to her core. Realizing her topless freedom, Zorri dove a hand down under the opened suit, under her wet, silken panties.

But just as she began to toy with her erect pebble… Babu coughed. Exaggeratedly. Zorri’s eyes darted up.

The Anzellan - who was already beginning to show renewed signs of arousal downstairs - slyly wet his lips with his tongue. His long, big-for-his-size tongue.

The gang leader hurriedly inhaled a breath, nodding in acknowledgement. Zorii spent a brief moment hitching down her glove and drawers past her thighs before realizing the eventual futility of such a maneuver. Rectifying, she pulled up her feet from below the dashboard, and tugged off the impeding, custom-made spacer’s boots. Zorii pondered a second, then peeled off her socks as well; if she was baring it all, she might as well go _all_ the way.

Dropping the footwear below, the human returned her attention to her half-stripped bottom, a wild thatch of brown hair peeking out between pale, firm thighs. For Babu’s benefit as much as her own, she _slowly_ dragged the material downwards, exposing more and more of her hairless, tantalizing legs. Peeking up at the Anzellan, Zorii could see his stalk on the cusp of emerging from its sheath - with no tactile pressure from either party to boot.

Now just naked as her lover, Zorii let her body glove and panties join the growing pile of gear on the floor. She brought her legs to her chest… and then stretched them outwards, heels landing with a fleshy *thump* on the opposite edges of the console. 

The gang leader, now fully-spread despite the close confines, finally returned the mechanic’s smirk.

Then she made a sloped, chopping motion towards her inflamed, hairy pussy.

Babu leapt, as off a diving board, landing with grace on the bare spot of seat visible between his Zorii’s thighs. And then he got to work. With gusto, his tongue practically buried itself in the human’s waiting vulva, lapping up her arousal as it went.

His lover convulsed in her seat, flushing and yelping as the thick buds on Babu’s tongue rubbed against the inside of her canal. Her skin was now so blazingly hot that it stuck to the seat, effectively leaving her trapped against the mechanic’s ministrations. His organ continued working, flexing, searching - and it wasn’t the only one. 

Babu’s manhood had now fully-engorged, and the Anzellan’s proximity to his lover’s crotch had prompted it to wander, angling in search of an orifice to plunder. It soon found one, in the twitching pucker of Zorii’s asshole.

The human, already lost in a blue-tinged sea of ecstasy, came to a _sudden,_ **_roaring_ ** orgasm at the sensation of Babu’s little stalk simply _teasing_ her wrinkled entrance. Zorii blinked in momentary confusion and deja vu, before her expression was washed away, bleary-eyed in the continuing climax.

Her vulva clenched around the mechanic’s tongue, which went for added mileage in withdrawing slightly to rub against Zorii’s heretofore undernourished clitoris. The resulting scream ricocheted in the confined space. Already wet with his lover’s fluids, Babu was subjected to a second, even-fiercer geyser of piss and ejaculate. The Anzellan, his face a rictus of abject pleasure, gulped down what he could.

Meanwhile, Zorii was at her absolute limit. Her feet flattened against the canopy, toes scrabbling at the thick plasteel. Her skin, red, not only from arousal but from repeatedly tearing itself away from the chair’s velcro-like grip. Her vaunted abdominal muscles flexed and pulsated at a rate that implied a complete loss of nerve control.

She felt a wet sensation at her asshole, then a frenzied wiggling of the tongue inside her. As it bounced her g-spot, Zorii came one final time, the keening wailing from her lips echoing a similar cry on Babu’s.

Then all was silent in the Y-Wing, except for the steady hum of the engines.

Zorii wasn’t cognizant of how much time passed, nor any other sensation but Babu’s steady, subdued breathing against her sticky quim. Only the reversion alarm - set for five-minutes’ warning - brought her out of her rapturous doze.

“Babu…” she weakly groaned. “Babu.”

The Anzellan shuddered, then slowly looked up at his lover, a drooping string of saliva still tying him to the human. “Zorii…su yerba.”

My love.

The pair cleaned each other up the best they could, redressed from the quizzically-mixed pile of clothes. Just as Zorii refastened her gorget, the Y-Wing dropped out of hyperspace to an amazing sight.

Before, Lando’s improvised fleet had comprised an angry swarm of ships, vengeful towards Palpatine’s ilk for they’d inflicted upon the galaxy. But here, in orbit of green Ajan Kloss, was something entirely different. 

There were almost as many ships, but Zorii and Babu noticed a uniqueness inherent to them. Here, they were clustering, lazily maneuvering in tandem as they conversed over the comm, learning about their unlikely wingmen from systems and sectors away. Smaller fighters docked with larger ones, while others flew in formation as they made for the surface.

It was a veritable bazaar in space, and it was one not only of knowledge, but emotion, and - most importantly - freedom.

This vision of enlightened trade reminded Zorii of Kijimi, but rather than sulk in gloom like before, she smiled, her hand lightly caressing Babu, who once again perched on her shoulder.

Kijimi, and all it had been, would live on in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to this Reddit exchange for the idea: https://reddit.com/r/StarWarsLeaks/comments/ehiale/heyheyyyyy_babu_frik/fcjibco/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
